jrockvisualfandomcom-20200214-history
Celestia
2012 - Present Celestia was a Canadian metal band formed by Robert Patterson in 2012. Their music encompasses a wide range of genres. The band gained popularity when they released their music video "Bittersweet Romance" in 2014. The band – which originally was composed of Fay Evergreen on vocals, Rob Patterson and Ember on guitar, and Xiang on bass and Zombie on drums – recorded their self-financed debut mini-album, Final Hours, during Fay Evergreen final year in high school. Final Hours was eventually re-released by Fearless Records in 2014. After nearly disbanding, they decided to pursue the band full-time, taking out loans and asking for donations to finance their tours. The band was then signed to Bottomless Records, where they released their second full-length album. Entitled Silver Linings, the album was recorded during February and March 2015 with producer Jay McTernan, and released on June 28, 2015. Formation & Career Beginnings (2011-2014) Originally called "Malaise", Celestia was founded by guitarists Robert Patterson and Mike Anthony who were friends in high school and both former members of the band Escape Reality before they unfolded due to musical differences. The two formed a duo called "Rob & Mike" and they embarked on a journey to form a new full fledged rock band. Mike Hernandez, who was friends with Robert Patterson and had formerly performed vocals for his band "Crush" wanted to help out. He wasn't listed as an official member of the band, but was instead listed as a support member. Soon after, Fay Evergreen from Please Perish? was discovered by Robert Patterson in 2011. Impressed by her, he approached the singer at a karaoke bar and asked if she'd be willing to join his band, promising that if they work together they could get very big. Evergreen at first declined, stating that she was already in a band but a year later after things in her band weren't working out, she contacted Patterson and the two began working together soon after. Bassist Xiang and drummer Zombie also joined within a similar time frame and they began collaborating online before meeting in person. Due to Fay's captivating charm and charisma and impressive vocal talent, the band immediately began impressing audiences they played in front of. The independent band released their first demo as Malaise entitled "Buried beneath the surface" in June 2012 and began performing live shows at coffee shops and talent shows. They began attracting fans all while remaining independent and in October 2012 they shot their first music video "Impulse" using funds they earned mostly from online donations. They continued to perform in indie venues, bars, and other locations. Soon afterward, they were approached via email by a Fearless record executive who offered them a record deal, to which they accepted in January 2014. They then changed their band name to Celestia. Self Titled Album & Beyond Chaos Tour (2014-2015) Celestia, released on July 8, 2014 and produced by Jake Gilmore in Toronto, Ontario, California, which was the result of much consideration and effort by the band, even though they had spent most of the year living on the road. The band specifically wanted the record to be a composed album, rather than a collection of songs thrown together. This is evidenced by transitions between songs, a prelude and an interlude, as well as references throughout the album to previous tracks on the record. Lyrically, the record was a quest for the truth in its most organic form. "It's all about reaching deep within and pulling out who you truly are" Most of the songs lyrically were composed and written by Fay Evergreen. The record encompasses several disparate yet linked themes, from retaining and appreciating individuality to standing up for what one believes in, and not backing down. "I think we really had time to make this album sound exactly the way we wanted to and focus on every track individually", explains vocalist Fay Evergreen. "In the past, we've been so limited with time, but with this disc we could really focus on the small details that made a big difference to us." Evergreen spoke of the album saying, "We were so proud of this album that we had no other name for it. This is what Celestia is all about to this day." Ember's Departure & Arrival of Mina Madsen (2015-2016) Guitarist "Ember" left the band in October 2015 citing he wanted to spend more time with his family and he wasn't satisfied with some things happening in the band. Later he posted a video on Facebook stating that he had numerous fights with Fay, and ultimately felt it was best to leave. In March 2016, Celestia welcomed 22 year old Mina Madsen who had been the former bassist of power pop band Retro Wings into the band as the band's new second guitarist. When interviewed individually regarding Mina's recruitment, each member had something original to say. "The girl could play the guitar and bass very well, and most importantly we all love her personality. We saw a connection and that is why we choose her to be our new guitarist" said guitarist Rob Patterson. "Mina seemed like an unlikely fit for the band, but she was actually anything but that. She's a talented individual who could play the guitar just as well as Ember, so having her learn all his parts was very easy." said bassist Xiang. "Mina switched from pop to metal, and from bass to guitar like it was nothing, she's a badass" said drummer Zombie. "Honestly, I'm really happy that there's another female in the band now. Minna's really chill and I love spending time out with her, just the two of us" said vocalist Fay Evergreen. In September 2016 Celestia released their first album with Madsen in the lineup, entitled "Bury Me Alive" which followed a heavier, more avant-garde alternative metal theme. The album received mostly favorable reviews and had been generally considered another good release to most long-time fans of the band. "I liked the band's music and I truly adore Fay Evergreen. She's one of my big big influences as a musician, and over the course of the last few months I've not only gotten to play with her, but I've also made good friends with her too. I'm so honored and I feel so blessed to be a part of the band. It's overwhelming in some ways, but I'll get used to it and adjust. I'm going to continue working, and expect nothing but great new music from us in the future." said Madsen in an interview in December 2016. Latest Activities, Touring, and Angelina Gray (2017) In June 2017, Fay Evergreen took a break from Celestia to play in her new side band, Red Sky. She joined the band because she felt it would be a new and fun experience, especially due to the fact that she'd be playing in an all female super group. This left the band with no official vocalist, but instead of going on hiatus, guitarist Rob Patterson contacted the band's support vocalist, Victoria Gray, and she agreed to work with the and until Fay was ready to return full time. The band continued to tour and perform at live events, and in November 1st, Celestia released a music video entitled "Energy" which featured Angelina on vocals. Lineup & Band History Current Members: Vocalist: Fay Evergreen: (ex. Please Perish? → Malaise → Celestia, Red Sky) Lead Guitar: Rob Patterson: (ex. NDE → Escape Reality → (Rob & Mike) → Malaise → Celestia) Rhythm Guitar: Mina Madsen (ex. Retro Wing(ba.) → Celestia) Bassist: Xiang (ex. Malaise → Celestia) Drummer: Zombie (ex. Mutilation → Rise of Xerxes → Malaise → Celestia) Support Members: Vocalist: Angelina Gray (ex. Recovery (as Vicky Swipes) → Celestia (Support), Marissa) Former Members: Vocalist: Mike Hernandez (Crush → Rob & Mike (Support) → Malaise (Support) -> Exodus) Bassist & Drummer: Daniel Jacobs (Rancid Rancor → Rob & Mike (Support) Rhythm Guitar: Ember (ex. No One Knew→ NDE (Support) → Escape Reality → (Rob & Mike) → Malaise →Celestia) Discography ; Albums and extended plays * Final Hours ''(12 September 2014) * ''Celestia ''(8 July 2014) * ''Silver Linings (28 June 2015) * Bury Me Alive (10 September 2016) ; Music videos * "Bittersweet Romance" (14 May 2014) * "Bury Me Alive" (8 September 2016) * "Energy" (1 November 2017) ; DVDs * Celestia Live (20 October 2014) * Beyond Chaos (31 December 2016) Trivia As of November 2017, Fay is 23 years old, Angelina is 27, Rob is 29, Mina is 23, Xiang is 25, and Zombie is 28. Fay is the youngest member of Celestia, being born in June 14, 1994. Mina is the second youngest member, having been born in January 17th, 1994. Fay is also the shortest member of Celestia, standing at just 5 feet 2 inches. Mina stands at 5 feet 5 inches, Angelina at 5 feet and 4 inches, Rob at 5 feet 10 inches, Xiang at 5 feet 6 inches, and Zombie at 5 feet 11 inches. In an interview from 2016, Fay, who had been intoxicated at the time of the interview, used the N word to describe disorderly fans at live shows. "They're a bunch of fucking asshole niggers and I can't stand them", which she had initially laughed off. Fay received heavy backlash for her choice of words, and she apologized afterwards stating that she wasn't a racist and wished she could prove it to quell doubters.